the magic of the snow
by Princess Harmony1
Summary: This is frozen and my little pony, the reason why i didn't put it in the frozen section is because i've chaged it a little, instead of doing a pony called snowstar i will do Twilight as the pony with this problem, i just hope that you all like it, by the way, comment on it! Enjoy... Oh and the bits in bold are flash-backs!... by the way i hope you lot do know whats going on
1. Chapter 1

_**Sorry if this one is well, a small introduction... but it has been in my head for some-time now. By the way the bits in bold are flashbacks',**_

_**And if you are reading this and you this that through-out the story it goes a little off line or you think i'm constarating on one thing instead of the actual thing, then tell me please, my first one was super bad, by the way it was called/is called-princess of a princess... Oh and enjoy!**_

* * *

><p>It looked so easy; i thought it was not telling anyone...<p>

"_**I'm fine i promise, it was nothing just the nerves."**_

I was wrong, i was oh so wrong; i didn't know what to say, what to feel or what to do. I just hid, hid from everyone, even the ones who i loved and cared about the most.

"_**Leave me alone! JUST LEAVE ME!"**_

I ran all my life, i ran from my fears, my problems, i ran from everything. One day i just stopped running, and i just let go, i let out the pain, the problems, the secrets…

"_**i can't hold back no more, i just want to be free, finally i'm free!"**_

But they came back, they all came back to get me, at one point even my best friend was on their side.

"_**NO, I'M NOT GOING BACK! I REFUSE TO!"**_

_**"But Twilight! you gotta the ponies in ponyville are needing ya"**_

_**"NEVER!"**_

I had done so much, i had my own home, my own little friend, they wanted to take it away from me, at one point almost by force, i would have gone with them at first, but now… now i will stick to my heart and my decision.

"_**I'm staying whether you lot like it or not!"**_

If you just knew what i was going through, you'd all feel sorry for me, nothing back then was easy, nothing...


	2. Chapter 1- real!

**_sorry for the long wait, moving into year 8 isn't easy, and for me it's even harder 'cause i have a little bit of a short term memory problem, first i can remember stuff but sometimes the teachers for others have to repeat the things they said, 'cause it slips out of my mind pretty easily, or i can learn it and make it a memeorable thing like a song... mind you i learnt layers of the earth by a song, which was cool... oh i hope i didn't put too much script in this chapter, normally i let the charaicters explain what's happening in the story, but please do comment if there is something that maybe offends you which wont really be done here, or maybe you just think that a little tweaking or you have an idea that you think that might be nice for the fanfic then please don't hesitaye to comment, remember that i will hear or in our case read your comments and revews and i will try to make it a little more, pleasurable for those ho don't really like it. OH AND ENJOY!_**

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 1!<em>**

_The bright yellow sun rose up high and the shining moon came down, to show that the pleasant night was over, and the day had come up with excitement and lots of problems and worries. Princess Twilight had woken up with Flashsentuary beside her. The two had married only a year ago, Twilight was happy to see that he was next to her again. She yawned and got out of bed and got herself dressed. The day before Rarity had made her a lovely dress that matched the first dress for her wedding, but this dress what a light purple, with a hint of sparkles that were shown when the sunlight hit the dress, and that matched her dimonds that were on her crown. She let out a yawn and made her-self to her mirror and applied her makeup. The princess let out a sigh as she finished and looked at her husband, who had let out a mumble and turned over. She let out a chuckle and a smile. She heard a knock on her door, guessing that it was her mother [Princess Celestia]; she walked over to the door and opened it._

"_Umm, yes?" she asked a little bit shy which was surprising. Ever since her wedding she had been acting very strange, not just after her wedding but when she first became a princess, she had been hiding something but she never dared to tell anypony._

"_Twilight, it's me, are you alright?" asked Princess Celestia. Just as the princess Twilight predicted it was her mother, she had a gentile smile on her face that warmed Twilights' heart up._

"_Yes mother, I'm just waking Flash up, I don't want him to be late for work." Twilight replied in a calm voice, she seemed calm but she wasn't, Twilight had only talked to Flash about her 'little' problem._

"_Alright then, come down to breakfast today, it feels like ages since all of us have had some time together." Said Princess Celestia, so she walked away and Twilight closed the door. Twilight let out a sigh and rolled her eyes. She loved to be with her family but she didn't want to hurt them in any shape or form, her power had grown, grown too much, she just wanted to get rid of it, but she knew that she couldn't. She walked to her husband and gave him a nudge. He just moaned and turned, so Twilight gave him one more nudge. This time he was able to wake up, not properly, half-asleep, but he still woke up-sort of. He opened both of his eyes and gave a smile._

"_Morning Twilight, how'd you sleep last night?" Asked Flash giving Twilight a morning hug._

"_Fine, but it was the moaning that kept me awake, how well you handled golden heart?" asked Twilight with a giggle._

"_Oh ha, ha, it's not like it was you who had to get up in the middle of the night" Replied Flashsentuary rolling his eyes. Twilight had a baby that has Flashsentuarys' coat and hair and had his mothers' eyes, to be honest he was a split image of his father, it was just the eyes he lacked, not to mention the baby's constant smiling._

"_Don't worry, to-day I will be taking care of him and you will see that he won't be crying at all." Said Twilight giving her husband one last hug._

"_Yes well I would love to see that happen, so how's the umm, magic?" asked Flashsentuary getting up from bed and getting into his armour._

"_It is getting too much for me." When Twilight first became a princess, she had gained a power that had been thought to be a legend, but it only grew, and got stronger, she wanted help but she was too afraid to ask or she might hurt them in a way, and she didn't want to anything to happen, to anypony._

"_Don't worry, we will find a way to go around all of this, but for now, we all have to go to work, and that means you ruling the kingdom and taking care of golden heart and me going to work, now I have to go or your brother will kill me." He said as he got his things ready for work. After afew minutes later Flashsentuary gave small kiss to his wife and son and walked out the door after saying afew goodbyes. Twilight looked at her son who had woken up and heard his tummy growl which made him giggle a bit, when Twilight heard this she also gave a small giggle, and took her son with her to the dining room. They had both got there, and saw her mother, her aunt and her cousin waiting for their breakfast. Twilights' mother gave out a smile, when she saw her daughter and grandson. Twilight then heard Goldenhearts' tummy growl again, and the one year old baby reached his hooves out to show that he was hungry._

"_Umm, I will be right back" Twilight said to the three," Umm, mom can you take care of Goldenheart for me while I go get his food." Asked Twilight with just a little more confidence in her voice than she did in the morning._

"_Of course Twilight, give Golden to me and you go get the things you need to feed him, I will take care of him for you until you come back." Princess Celestia responded, with a smile. Twilight gave out a sigh, but she trusted her mother and gave her Goldenheart. Celestia gave a nod, for Twilight it was a sign for her to go and get the milk for her little colt. She did so and went to the kitchen, leaving the others in the dining room._

"_She is getting stranger and stranger by the second, don't you think Tia?" asked Luna_

"_Yes, there's something that she's not telling us, and I think that she's told some pony, but she won't tell us." Replied Celestia, "Blueblood, do you know anything about this?"_

"_Of course not aunty Celestia, why I barley know my own cousin!" he stated, and with a bit of point as-well. When-ever Twilight found time she would get her son and go to her bedroom and stay there until she had to go to her next event._

"_We really need to find out what's wrong." She said looking at her grandson, "It might be something that's very important." Just at that time the baby giggled which made the older ponies laugh, the young baby was always laughing which was weird because even though the child was always in the middle of very busy ponies he was always laughing at what they did. The young prince turned as an attempted to get up, but failed completely, when the young prince saw that he had failed he tried again, knowing that he might fail again. Princess Celestia giggled when she saw this._

"_Is everything alright sister?" asked Luna wanting to know what her sister was giggling about._

"_Come here and see for yourself Luna." She responded, so the younger princess did so, got up and went to see; when she got there a smile appeared on Lunas' face, as she saw the baby attempting to get up but failing constantly. Twilight walked in and saw that the two were looking at Goldenheart._

"_Umm, hello?" she asked, giving a smile, and making the ponies jump a little._

"_Twilight, come and see what golden is doing." Said Princess Celestia, gesturing the mother to come and see. Twilight rolled her eyes, but gave a smile, and walked over, not being surprised with what she saw._

"_Aww adorable, I think he's really eager to get out aren't you?" she said talking to the baby tickling him, while the baby tried to get away from the nice torture. When he saw the milk he pointed to-wards the milk reaching out for it, Twilight gave him what he wanted, and let out a sigh. Just at that time Shining Armour came in to give the princesses some news when he saw his sister, and he gave a smile._

"_Hey Twilight, mom, aunt Luan and blueblood." He greeted._

"_Umm, hey." Twilight replied shyly, the others just replied with a smile._

"_So what are you all doing?" asked Shining walking to-wards the group._

"_Were watching Golden, and his attempts at trying to get up." Replied Luna with a cheery voice. Shining smiled and walked up the ponies, and smiled with what he saw._

"_Just like his mother then, always eager to get out of her crib, and never gave up until she finally came out." She said looking at Twilight who gave a playful glare at her brother, "Hey I was always around you, so I'm not lying."_

"_Funny…" she replied, they all laughed when they heard a burp from the baby. The thing just wanted to get out of his crib, so he attempted one last time, when he was finally able to look outside of the crib; the older ones were all smiling._

"_I really have to get Flashsentuary to see this." Said Shining._

"_To see what captain?" he asked standing at the door with a smile._

"_How come you're not at your post?" asked shining cocking his head to the side._

"_Well you were taking so long, and I have to admit I think that you've took longer than any of the other guards to-day." He said with a chuckle._

"_Oh… I guess I might have lost track of time, anyways, tell you what you should take a day off to help Twilight, 'cause I know that she's going to need help so there's no point in saying that you don't Twilight, and tomorrow you come to work, if that's ok with you Princess." He said looking at his mother, who he was meant to call mother, but didn't due to work._

"_Of course it is, I know that Twilight's going to need some help during the day, so why not." She replied with a smile. Flash gave a nod to say, ok, and he went off to get changed, he had to admit that wearing armour wasn't easy, it was hard to move around in. when he got back he greeted Twilight with a hug, and went off to see his son. He smiled at the sight when he saw the youngest prince trying to get up._

"_I bet you he's been trying to get up since this morning right?" he said giving the baby Tickles._

"_Yes, guessed right… again, let's get him out of there; I think it's about time for golden to learn how to walk before he starts flying around." Twilight said getting golden out of his crib and into the floor._

"_I guess so; the kid has been trying to get out of there for like two days now… he's just like his mother." Said Flash with a giggle. Twilight again, gave a playful glare at him and a smile. She laid out a blanket and put some pillows around it, and put Goldenheart on the floor. Flash got golden and pointed him in the direction of Twilight and encouraged him to walk over to her._

"_Go on, go to mommy, go on you can do it." He encouraged his son; the kid was already thinking weather to/not to go. Eventually the kid attempted to walk to his mother._

"_Come on sweetie, come to mom, go on you can do it." She encouraged. Like all little fillies and young colts he fell… a-lot. But like always he got up and was able to do four more steps. Twilight gave a smile, and picked her son up from the ground._

"_Twilight, he's meant to do this on his own." Said Flash._

"_I know, but that doesn't mean I can't pick him up… come on sweet heart come on to mommy, come on." She replied and encouraged. After she had said that golden was able to fall and stand back up, making afew steps. He wobbled and almost fell but didn't give up… Eventually he made it without falling, and as a prize he got a big family hug, which he loved. The ponies that were watching saw that the baby had made it, and let out a big smile. Suddenly Twilight let out a magic of fear, powerful enough to even make Flashsentuary sense it._

"_Uh, I… I have to go." Twilight said all of a sudden, "I will be right back." She ended with a panic._

"_Not again." He sighed, "Son if you ever have this problem, then don't feel fear, let's just hope that this really won't happen."_

"_Flash what's wrong with Twilight? She's been acting strange lately and I really want to know why." Stated Shining Armour Looking at his brother-in-law._

"_I have to go; I don't want Twilight to freeze the whole place… I mean I really have to go!" he said nervously, packing up all of Goldenhearts things. When that was done he took Golden and put him in his crib, and ran at full speed to his and Twilights' room. Unluckily, He was followed by Princess Celestia, Princess Luna and Shining Armour. He got to his room panting, and with golden smiling. Twilight was what looked like freezing the room._

"_Twilight, sweetie, it's me Flash, hey are you ok?" he asked putting his son in an area that Twilight had enchanted, that when Golden was placed a magic barrier was formed, thus protecting the child and giving him everything that was needed._

"_What if my magic goes out of control and I hit him, what if that happens?" she asked quietly, with a scared face that Flash didn't like._

"_Twilight, honey, that won't happen, he will be safe and sound, I promise." He said assuring his wife._

"_But what if it does, it feels like I've been cursed, why does this happen to me!" she said with streaming eyes, "why did it __**have**__ to be me!"_

"_Sweet heart, you were chosen because you're special, because the power knows that you are strong no matter what, but you're letting fear get into your mind, you cannot let that happen, you have to be strong." He reminded and assured_

"_But I can't, it's just too much for me! I don't think I can, what if I hurt somepony, that might be you or Goldenheart, my mother, my aunt, my cousin, my brother, cadence, any of the girls… IT COULD BE ANYPONY!" she said with fear in her voice._

"_Why he better be careful with what he's going to do!" Shining said under his breath, glaring at Flash. Suddenly Cadence appeared be-hind them all of a sudden, which scared the ponies half to death._

"_Ooooooo, I sense love and lots of protecting, I wanna watch!" she said trying to look through the tiny hole that helped everypony see what the couple were doing._

"_Twilight, remember what the stallion said, if fear comes to your mind then your power will be uncontrollable, if love and light comes then it will show beauty and light, you must control this power Twilight." He said trying to get closer to his wife_

"_I can't it's too much, what if I do control it, when-ever that happens, you know that I only know these types of spells because of my continuous study of this power, I can't do everything else, it's just like a nightmare, too much, I shouldn't even be here, I say that I run for my life and never come back, yes maybe I should do that." Said Twilight completely losing her mind. Suddenly Flash turned her around and gave her a strait forward kiss, calming down the alicorn._

"_Ok that's it, I am so going to kill him!" said Shining in a threatening voice._

"_Stay calm, I honestly think that it's cute, but you must remember that they are now married, so calm your horses." Cadence reasoned, and with a little bit of a chuckle. When the pair had departed from their kiss, Twilight felt a little bit calmer. But she started to cry and so Flash gave a hug to try and comfort her. Cadence sighed at what she was seeing. At that time Goldenheart giggled, which made the parents laugh a little._

"_You look even cuter when you don't have make-up you know." Said Flash wiping away Twilights' tears hoping to make he feel better._

"_I guess… but we should go, before anypony starts to think that something is up, and then things are going to be even worse than before." Said Twilight fixing her make-up, or taking it off. Flash smiled at what he was seeing, at the three things he was seeing, the first was Twilight happy, and calm, the second was his son smiling-which wasn't really a surprise, and the third was the ice was going away quickly. The ponies that were watching, they were all smiling, that included Shining, but when they saw that the three were coming, Cadence imediently teleported to the crystal empire, and the others with a quick teleport of Celestias' they went back to the dining hall… As they all tried to prosess apart or together what had they just seen._


	3. Chapter 2

**_Sorry, it's been a hell of a week, and i'm terribly sorry for the waid, but y'all gotta understand that i'm still settling into year 8, and i've got tests already, and i have catching up to do 'cause i've been sick and i need to get both my writing group and my fashion group together. I'm repasenting my school in both of these groups and being a leader isn't the easyest thing in the world. so you lot must under stand that i'm still just a kid but to improve my life i must do these things, and i promise that in future i will try to work harder, but untill then i will try to keep this story uptodate. Enjoy my buddies!_**

* * *

><p><em>Chapter 2!<em>

_The day had been unusual for the ponies. The first thing was that Twilight had taken flash and golden to every event that there was an event. Secondly she was only just a little more louder than normal-well the normal that has come ever since she became a princess. And thirdly she had been acting very strange and only now they were noticing it…_

_Twilight and her mother-Celestia- were signing a bunch of a papers, while Flashsentuary was taking care of Goldenheart, playing with the young colt, and making sure that he didn't start crying-[which by the way was very rare].At that time, Princess Cadence came in wearing a smile on her face, like always, because she tried to give off a good mood, even though she was always stressed, but she attempted._

"_Cadence, hi." Said Twilight with a smile._

"_Hi Twilight, hello Princess Celestia." She replied._

"_Hello Cadence, how are you?" asked Celestia._

"_Lovely, and I see you're in a good mood." Replied the princess. Just at that Golden gave out one big yawn._

"_Ok, I think its nap time." Said Flash with a smile._

"_I'll take care of this one, you go on, and I have things to do anyways." Said Twilight stepping forward._

"_If you want to, but I want you strait back here, ok?" insisted Flashsentuary._

"_Of course, it's not like I'm going away or something." Replied Twilight picking up her son. 'Not me… but I wish my magic would…' she said in her head. So with a sigh she went off to put golden to bed, while Flash stayed back to tidy up all of the toys._

"_I will be right back… Cadence do you want to come with me, I need to do something, but I might need your help." Asked Celestia with a smile._

"_Umm, sure, why not I think I can come and help." Replied Cadence aware of what was about to happen. So the mares went off, to 'check' on Twilight -secretly- and see if there was anything that the young Princess was hiding. Twilight was in her room, singing a lullaby to her son, to help him go to sleep, she started just about when the two 'princesses' got there._

"_Stay calm, my little child, Rest now while the moon is bright." She started, while singing the lullaby the two mares listened carefully._

"_As I sing my lullaby, helping you peacefully, rest while you can, before everything changes. Don't let your guard down, we are here to help, but remember that we are no threat. You are my child, my spotlight, the only thing that I care, you are my little star illuminating the sky again…" she sung, and it only took afew seconds longer before she could hear her son breathing lightly and sound asleep._

"_Hmm, let us see one thing." She whispered. Casting a spell with her powers that she had been hiding, she said afew words then making a bubble appear, with a… rose? It was strange magic that the two spying mares didn't really seem to know about._

"_Oh… this colour is… new, well to me, hmm, a pure sparkly white, that's really new, now let's give this back, I don't want to get my own son hurt." She said happily undoing the thing she had done. The two mares were in shock with what they saw. What was going on? What was this magic? How come Twilight knows how to use it? And more importantly… WHY DIDN'T SHE TELL THEM? All of these questions were put in both of the mares head. So Twilight, not knowing that she was being watched, trotted over to her book shelf and took out an icy-blue looking book. She flipped to a page that had pictures of roses each with a nice colour that had some writing, probably explaining some things about that type of rose. When Twilight saw that she found her rose she began reading aloud what the text said._

"_A pure white sparkling rose is meant to be a mixture of the golden rose and the white rose, but due to powers running out the white rose only became a sparkly pure white." She began; still not know that she was being watched. The two mares that where watching where very confused about what was happening. So they just let Twilight carry on, in hopes to understand what was happening._

"_The sparkly white rose is a resemblance of a pure heart and a true sole. And with a pure mind of what is happening around the pony. A strong and powerful pony is in your presence, with a pure will and heart. Very courageous, smart and caring, filled with laughter and kindness, that is around them as if it was part of the penalty. A thing that a true leader must have and a true example of power." She said with a smile. "It's nice to know how my son will be acting." She said after a nice looooooong pause. The other pones teleported out of there when they both saw that Twilight was trotting towards them with her son in his baby basket._

_Back in the throne room, Flash had just finished cleaning up all of the toys, when suddenly she got a shock, due to the sudden moves of the two older mares' appearing. Just at that time, Twilight had come in with a smile, upon her face._

"_Umm, hello, I'm back… again." Said Twilight shyly, trotting to-wards Flash._

"_Nice to know, how did Golden do?" he asked giving Twilight a hug._

"_Didn't struggle a bit. And I found out something very interesting… Anyways, so what happened while I was gone?" asked Twilight, with a smile._

"_Oh, just a bunch of stuff, nothing else. Any ways, Twilight, can I speak with you alone please?" asked Flash_

"_Sure… I guess." She replied. 'I hope it's about me being able to run out 'cause at this time… I really feel like just doing that very thing' he thought to herself. So the three - Twilight, Flashsentuary and their sleeping baby- Trotted to Twilight's room, and closed the door, unfortunately for them the other two mares came behind them with-out them knowing, and looked through the key hole._

"_Ok, so what was it that you wanted to talk to me about Flash?" Twilight started the conversation._

"_Oh umm, well Twilight I know you used your powers… what did you find out?" he asked in the end with eagerness._

"_You know I can check ponies' personalities… right?" she started._

"_Yes… so?" he replied starting to loose interest._

"_Well, I found something out about our son while he was sleeping." She said taking a glance at her son, who was on the other hoof sleeping peacefully._

"_Really what?" asked Flash starting to get really interested._

"_Well, according to the spell book I have for this type of magic, it says that with a spell you can see what type of personality that pony has, in our case out son got, I think the best type of rose there is." She replied._

"_Rose?" asked Flash confused._

"_Ok, the personality is shown by a coloured rose, including their fates that are little shown, in our case Goldenhearts' is a combination of the golden rose and the white rose, making the sparkly white rose." She classified._

"_So that's… a good thing?" he asked still not quite getting it._

"_If this helps you… yes, yes it is a good thing. Hey I want to show you something" he said._

"_Uh, ok what is it?" he asked. Twilight made a ball of magic and threw it into the air, making it snow a little, when that was done she recollected the snow and transformed it into a giant snowflake._

"_Whoa, how did you do that?" he asked in wonder gazing into the giant snowflake._

"_Practice and magic, I love to do this every once in a while, it's just so… nice. I can make it into anything." She replied._

"_Anything? Well then try to make it into an ice flower." He challenged. Twilight nodded as if to accept the challenge given. Soon within afew seconds she shifted the snowflake into an ice flower just as asked._

"_Whoa, this is sooo cool. How many times can you do this?" he asked in wonder._

"_Oh when my power runs out… which will be never." She said with a sigh, rolling her eyes. When she suddenly saw her son starting to wake up. She stopped her magic making it drop, and silenced her husband, who was a little startled by her movements. She Trotted to the crib and started to sing a lullaby to help him go back to sleep._

"_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star, how I wonder where you are, up above our heads so high, like a diamond in the sky..." She started to sing. Flash smiled and walked over to where Twilight was, and looked down, to see his son sleeping peacefully warmed his heart up._

"_You are the little star, who is illuminating the sky, you are a leader, the reason we live in harmony, you are our child, who will be by our side, the child who will save us, and with happiness." Sung Flash singing the next verse of their little song._

"_And no worries, if they hurt you, we will be there, protecting, and caring all through the way. We know you will grow strong, and take the right path, just the sky, illuminates with you." Sung Twilight. The pair was taking turns to sing their little song to their son, each singing calmly, making sure that it helped him sleep._

"_The sky seems dark, but the night is peaceful, just like we prayed, and we hope with all out wishes, that you will stay safe, we trust you, we love you, and we hope you say the same. You're our prince, of harmony, and out little star shining bright." Sung Flash_

"_Twinkle, Twinkle, little star… how I know where you… are." They both sung together, holding the last word just a little longer. Just at that the young prince fell asleep, making the two ponies smile. 'Aww adorable' thought the two ponies who were watching. Twilight laid her head into Flashs' shoulder and flash gave a smile. They were proud of their little prince, and they wouldn't let him go even for the entire of Equestria. The two mares' teleported out of there when they saw that the threesome –Twilight, Flashsentuary and Golden heart in his travel crib- were coming to the door. They ended up in the throne room, just in time because the three were just coming through the door. The mares' tried to look as if they were having a conversation, but it seemed that Twilight didn't really notice what they were doing._

"_Uh, what are we going to do now then?" asked Cadence, talking to Twilight, but strangely Twilight seemed to be stressing, and flash seemed not noticing._

"_Well, I wanted to go and see how the girls are doing, it's been some time since I've seen them, and as an element of harmony, I have to a: keep in contact with the others,_

_And b: They are my best friends, and as a friend I have to make sure they are happy, and help solve any problems if needed, oh and I've been locked up in this castle for way too long." She said._

"_Well, I think that's a nice thing to do, and she does have a reason princess, she can't stay in this castle forever." Said Flashsentuary backing Twilight up._

"_Very well then, we will see each other later then." She with a smile. So the three departed to ponyville. But they had no idea of what was going to happen…_

* * *

><p><strong><em>sorry i had to end it here, but i'm trying to be as quick as possible, and writing my next chapter! see you till next chapter!<em>**


	4. Chapter 3

**_sorry this chapter took sooooo long but it was late due to the lack of internet... and 'cause i cant work with-out music... i'm sorry for the long wait. I know you're probably think this is like the worst story along with all my others but i know that i can improve that's why i need the comments. So i hope that you all like this chapter and enjoy._**

* * *

><p>Chapter 3!<p>

They all three of them had arrived to ponyville. And as usual all of the ponies were smiling and happy. The sky was clear and the birds were singing. As they were just about to walk out of the station, they bumped into a certain pink pony who gave a gasp when she saw them

"Oh sweet Celestia, Twilight! It's you it's really you! I can't believe it!" Pinkie exclaimed, giving huge hugs to her pbff.

"Pinkie careful! I have Golden with me." Said Twilight trying to depart her and pinkie from their hug.

"Umm, pinkie I think Twilight needs to breath." Said Flashsentuary with a bit of a giggle. When Pinkie pie finally realised that her friend needed to breathe she immediately departed from their looooooong hug.

"Oh hi to you to flash, so what brings your family to the happiest of happy places?" she asked bouncing up and down once more.

"Twilight suggested for all three of us to come and visit the others, and in good timing, because I think we stayed in that castle for too long." Replied Flash taking Golden out of Twilights' hooves.

"Oh yay! I was just on my way to go and see something, but it's not that special, why don't all of us go and see what the others are up to, and then we can all go and have a biscuit at sugar cube corner!" Said the hyper pony, giving out one big smile.

"Alright, why not. I'm getting sick of staying in that castle." Said Twilight with a smile. So the four ponies went off side by side. First they went off to see how Rarity, but she stayed the same. The same, fashionista, friend, element of harmony, and the same drama queen. As they entered the shop they found Rarity adding afew more touches to her latest dress.

"Hi Rarity!" said Pinkie all of a sudden, but Rarity was used to it so she didn't really jump.

"Hello Pinkie-" She started but when she turned around a huge smile appeared on her face, "Why hello, Twilight and Flashsentuary, and I'm guessing you've brought your little prince along with you?"

"Hello Rarity and yes, we have brought Goldenheart." Replied Flash, assuring what Rarity had just said was true.

"Well then, what brought the royal family here may I ask?" asked Rarity

"We're just here on a visit, nothing more, so how are you doing?" replied Twilight, with a nice welcoming smile on.

"Lovely, may I see how my nephew is doing?" asked Rarity.

"Of course you can, both of you." Replied Twilight levitating her sons' basket on the table, while helping by clearing some of the fabrics that Rarity had left lying around. The two mares went and saw the baby; they were both wearing smiles before they knew it.

"He looks just like his father, an exact replica, but with his mother's eyes." Pointed out Rarity.

"HE'S SUPER ADORABLE!" Screamed Pinkie doing the peek a boo thing making the baby laugh.

"That I know, but he acts just like his mother, which means, he won't give up until he gets his way." Said Flash giving a nudge to Twilight making her give a playful glare.

"Yes well, I think we should leave Rarity so she can continue her designs." Said Twilight

"Yes, I'm just doing my last few designs and then I will be going to see fancypants back in Canterlot, he asked me to go and see him so we can discuss afew things together." Said Rarity picking up her fabrics with her magic that Twilight had neatly folded. So the four went off.

"Next we're going to see how Fluttershy's doing, I'm sure that she will love to see her one year old nephew." Said Pinkie Pie bouncing up and when she was high enough for Golden to see, she made a silly face, making the baby giggle. They went through the everfree, through the safest path there was. They finally got there and without a single attack from the everfree forest creatures. They knocked on the door of the chaotic castle. It still made Flashsentuary go all dizzy even after all of those visits, which they made after their wedding. The door opened to see a friendly face of Fluttershy.

"Twilight, pinkie, Flashsentuary hello, why don't you lot come in." she said Gesturing them all inside. Inside though was Screwball waiting to drop a nice bucket on her godmother, being certain that she would have forgotten about it all. Just as she let go of the bucket she realised Twilight has took a step to the side, and then she Teleported somewhere… But where? Suddenly making Screwball jump she appeared just at her side.

"Gah! Twilight! Uh, how did you know what was going to happen?" asked Screwball really wondering how her godmother still knew how she'd be planning to do the same trick.

"I'm not stupid Screwball, I know what's going to happen, when where and why, oh and I've not forgotten." She replied, making a bit of a giggle come out of Fluttershy

"But how? I don't believe you! Prove it!" she said

"Ok, your dad is going to run through that corridor with a bat made of candy asked what's wrong, in three, two one…" she said looking at the corridor. Suddenly Discord, just as predicted, ran through the corridor with a bat made of candy.

"What's wrong?!" asked Discord with a worried voice.

"What! How in the name of sweet Celestia did you know that all of this is about to happen?" she asked shocked that what she had just been told was true.

"Well first's off, as a mother I must learn how to take my surrounding, and study them just in case something goes wrong or my child is in trouble, and secondly it's a secret…" she said in a mysterious voice. She then flew down to see how the rest were doing.

"Still nothing?! You really give off a fight don't you princess?" asked Discord making his bat disappear with a click of magic.

"Yes well, I think we should all catch up." Said Twilight being aware that a fresh bucket of water was above her head. With-out nopony noticing, she gave a gentile push, making the bucket slowly float above discords head. Before Screwball could say a thing discord dropped the bucket and then… *SPLASH!* went the water all over discord.

"Yes well, I will go and get a towel, what was I meant to say? Oh yeah, I will get you one day Twilight, you just wait and see." Discord said not putting any expression in his voice at the end. So he walked away to go and fetch a towel. The rest went over to the living room. When they got there Goldenhearts' stomach started to growl, and he gave a small giggle.

"Oh, Fluttershy, do you have any milk, I think this guy is hungry." Asked Twilight.

"Sure we do Twilight, here you go." She said giving Twilight the milk, "Just put it into the microwave after that."

"Alright." She said going to warm up the milk, when the milk was all warmed up, she put it down, attempting to do something with her magic, " this milk it just too warm."

She gathered a bit of her magic not knowing that she was being watched, when she felt she was being watched she stopped her magic, that by the way was well hidden, and grabbed the bottle, and turned around, and walked straight by Discord, but giving him a smile. 'Something fishy is going on.' He thought. Twilight made it back to the living room, as Flash gave a smile knowing that she'd come back one day. She walked up to her sons' travel crib and gave the baby the milk.

"Sorry it took so long, I sort of got a little lost on the way." She said, telling the truth, she had gotten a little lost, "And I think that Golden didn't mind waiting a little bit."

"Yes, Golden is a very... cheery baby, what makes him this cheery?" asked Fluttershy wanting to know.

"Every good mother must know their children even before they are born." Twilight replied.

"Alright." Said Fluttershy

"Well we should get going, we still have, Applejack to see, and I'll see if I can catch Rainbow-Dash." Twilight said picking up her son, "and I'm sure that you must have quite a few things. And don't even think of it screwball and Discord you lot come out now before I make you!" At that time Discord and Screwball came out of their hiding place. They both mumbled and gave a sigh.

"There is really no way is there?" Asked Screwball.

"No, no there isn't, sorry guys but I'm just not in the mood or I'm never going to be in the mood to tell you lot how I know what's coming next." Twilight said.

"Alright, well then I think you might find Rainbow-Dash napping at Sweet Apple Acers, and Applejack will be there too, probably trying to get Rainbow to go down from the tree." Said Fluttershy

"Alrighty then, come close everypony, we're going to teleport there." She said powering up here magic. So Pinkie pie, Flashsentuary and baby golden heart in his travel crib, all gathered around the princess, with one last goodbye they all disappeared out of the chaotic castle and ended just out-side of Sweet Apple Acers. Twilight felt a little dizzy, since she still wasn't use to teleporting between long distances. When Twilight had finally stop feeling dizzy, they followed the arguing sound of Applejack trying to get Rainbow-Dash out of a tree, just like Fluttershy said. They got there, eventually, the pair, Rainbow-Dash and Applejack, were arguing, at least until Twilight spoke up… sort of.

"Ahem?" she coughed clearly. The two stopped arguing and smiled when they saw Twilight.

"Twilight! I can't believe you're here! What took you so long?" asked Rainbow-Dash, giving the princess a hug.

"Hey you two, what's going on? I heard arguing, and from what I know friends solve anything without arguing." She replied, taking Golden out of Flashsentuarys' hooves.

"The kid's getting heavy; I think we need a maid to help us." Said Flash feeling like he was about to fall.

"Now, now that's not necessary, He's just a baby, and at least we know he eats well." Said Twilight giving her baby son his favourite toy.

"Yeah, sorry Twi, I just needed Rainbow here to get out of my tree, its harvest season and I don't wanna be late." Replied Applejack, "so, who in the hay have you brought?"

"I've brought the entire royal family, well not the ENTIRE royal family, 'cause it's way too big, but you know your friends' family, like her son and…" said Pinkie only to be interrupted by Twilight

"I think you mean, me, Flash and Golden, now why don't we all catch up, and Rainbow-dash, why don't you nap on a cloud next time." Said Twilight, with a giggle. So they all went into the nice Apple home. The house, felt welcoming, happy, with lots of smiles and care.

"It's been ages since I've come here, who knows maybe I might leave the castle for the library again." Said Twilight, starting a conversation.

"Now why in the good name of ponyville would ya do that?" Asked AppleJack who was coming in with cups of tea.

"In the castle it's really chaotic… you know i like peace and quiet, and plus, a busy castle is no place for a baby." Twilight replied.

"I guess… but a castle as big as that, i wouldn't trade it even for the most bits in the world!" Said Rainbow-Dash.

"I'm not saying that i don't like my home, it's just that, it's really busy in there, aren't i right Flash?" asked Twilight, trying to give her reasons. The gold pony nodded his head.

"Yes, she is right, It's always very chaotic in there, there's me and my job, Twilight running the kingdom, this little guy taking care of, a whole lot of meeting we ALL have to go to and when i say all i mean me, Twilight, Golden, celestia, luna, blueblood, a bunch of guards and the visitors." he approved, looking at the baby who was laughing at the face his father was pulling.

"Well, Golden there sounds like a baby who laughs at everything." said Rainbow-Dash.

"Yes, he does, which by the way is super cute, i can't believe he does that." replied Twilight. The two friends looked at the baby, and started to laugh a little.

"Aww, this little sugar is as cute as little applebloom was when she was a baby." commented AppleJack

"He's just like his dad, but with his mothers eyes." said Rainbow-dash in amazement.

"Yeah we get that alot, umm, we should get going, right now…" said Twilight packing things up.

"Aww… why?" asked Pinkie pie, as her hair deflated like a ballon.

"Sorry, we've got a meeting with cadence, i think, and uhh, we should go." said Twilight panicking.

"Twilight stay calm." said Flash, trying to stay next to Twilight, without panicking.

"we Really have to go… NOW!" Shouted Twilight.

"Stay calm twilight, come on, we're going, just stay calm… sorry girls we really have to go." said Flash. Twilight then started to freak out.

"Just go a head, i will see you there." she said calming down.

"Twilight, you are coming with us, you know i don't like it when you're on your own." said Flashsentuary in a strong tone.

"Leave.. JUST LEAVE!" She shouted , and just at that time her magic reacted by making one big sharp pointed pieces of ice appeared all of a sudden, they all gave one big gasp.

"I… I… I have to go!" Twilight said out of a sudden, with a scared look on her face.

"Not again…" murmured Flashsentuary silently.

"Twilight!" Rainbow-Dash shouted. But she was held back by Flashsentuary.

"Hey! What's up with you! Let go!" she squirmed. They then started to feel a little cold. All of them ran outside, and to their horror, they all saw a frozen lake.

"Oh, in the great name of Celestia, what has she done?" asked Flash in a sad tone.

Twilight ran, and ran, and ran. Running was all she could do now… She had sown what she was capable of and how dangerous she , blasting and shooting everything and anything in her way, she was able to find a way out of ponyville. Strangely, behind the Apple farm, was a lake full of water. Twilight was scared, as she stepped on the water it froze, step by step freezing the lake she ran south from the lake. The others came out running, shocked, to see that one pony… one pony froze an entire lake.

"We have to call the princesses now… i think Celestia would like to know about this as soon as possible." said Flash. The others, who were in shock, nodded their heads still trying to process what had just happened.

Back in Canterlot, princess Luna was trying to calm her sister down, who felt like the world was going to end.

"Why in Equestria didn't she tell us!?" panicked Celestia

"Mom stay calm, you know Twilight by now, she tends to be really secretive." said Shining Armour trying to help out his mother.

"Honestly, how did she do a spell like that?." asked Rainbow-Dash in amazement.

"It's not a spell… it's a type of power." spoke up Fash.

"How do you know? Asked Cadence

"Twilight told me about it, but she made me swear that i wouldn't tell a sole." replied Flash.

"What type of power is it then?... And how come she didn't tell me?" asked Shining with a frown on his face.

"she warned me about this when we first started dating, she told me it was some kind of lost and powerful power… i think it is called the magic of the snow, and when spike said that Twilight had a book in her library for everything… he wasn't joking." replied Flash.

"So she has a book about this power?" asked Cadence.

"yes but there's a bit of a catch here… it can only be opened by an alicorn." he said with a sigh.

"Ok… so lets go get that book, but where is it now?" asked Celestia.

"in our room… i don't think Twilight wouldn't have wanted it anywhere else." replied Flash gesturing the others to follow him.

Twilight was tired from running, but she couldn't stop now, 'the farther away from the others the better' she thought. Twilight eventually ended up on a mountain. as she walked up it she began to sing what she was feeling… she let it all go.

"I'm taking my first step, into this place." she began, " and its weird how, i thought it would be. but now i'm free i don't care what they're going to say, i respect their emotions but right now i don't care! It feels so good, to be here now, i might be alone, but at least i'm right. Even though, i left everything behind, i'm free from them at last."

As Twilight sung that she let all of her powers go, she ran with no fears, she finally felt free… even though she was alone she didn't care.

"It's funny how this distance, makes big, small. And all who once controlled me, won't come to find me. I now call this place home , i'm making it last." Just saying that she started to make a huge castle with her ice powers. It only grew and grew by every every step that Twilight took the castle grew and grew, turning it from a start to a beautiful castle.

"i'm free and i'm never going back 'cause the past is in the past, i'll rise like the break of dawn, and that perfect girl is gone,and here i stand in the light of the day, let all be gone, my powers never bothered me anyway." she sung, as she did so she let out a light and performed a spell, once the spell was complete a bubble of light came floating down. Inside of the bubble was a young pegasus with a pearly white coat and a blue mane just like FlashSentuarys'. The young filly looked up to Twilight, she wasn't shivering, but she was scared and Twilight could see that.

"Hello, my name is Twilight… what's yours?" Twilight asked.

"I… I… I don't know." The filly replied in a shy and scared voice.

"Let's change that shall we? Hmm what do you say to the name Snowstar?" Twilight asked. helping the young filly up.

"Yes i like it, thank you miss Twilight?" replied Snowstar.

"Just call me mom alright sweetie?" said Twilight. the filly smiled and nodded her head.

At canterlot castle, the ponies were in Twilights' and Flashs' room. Flash took out a transparent blue like book. Celestia opened the book with her magic and read out loud the title.

"The magic of the snow… that's a weird name…" she said. She randomly opened up to a page. on the page were a few pictures of roses and each explaining what the colour/rose meant.

"Hey look, it's the rose Twilight showed me… It sure is pretty." Flash said pointing to the sparkly white rose.

"Twilight shows you this but not to her family?" Said Cadence with a sad tone in her voice.

"I don't know why she did this." Said Celestia, " did she not trust us?"

"She hid it from you because she cares and she fears that she will hurt you in a way." Said Flash speaking up, "and she didn't want that to happen."

"Why does she think that?" asked Shining.

"It's her fears that are speaking… not her." he replied.

"Huh?" all of the ponies said at the same time confused as to what Flash said.

"If fear takes over you what would you honestly do princess Celestia?" He asked.

"I would probably hide it and hope for the best." she replied.

"and isn't that what she's trying to do… or was in our case, this power is just as powerful as the Elements of harmony and your power put together." he replied.

"Its THAT powerful? wow the things that Twilight gets put into." Cadence said.

"You have no idea what Twilights' been hiding… and doing… the things that this power can do is amazing, she can see the ponies personality just by a spell! Its amazing." Flash exclaimed.

"Really? Did she do it to Golden yet?" asked Celestia with a smile appearing on her face.

"Apparently yes.. he says that the rose that came up was the sparkly white." he replied.

"hmm… this one says that… The sparkly white rose is a resemblance of a pure heart and a true sole. A pure mind of what is happening around the pony. a strong and powerful pony is in your presents with a pure will and heart. Very courageous smart and caring filled with laughter and kindness that is around them as if it were part of their personality. a thing that a true leader must have and a true example of power." She read out loud. The baby boy giggled making the ponies in the room smile.

"Right… i guess from now on until we get Twilight to come back it's me doing the work… including putting this cute thing to sleep." Said Flash with a sigh. The ponies walked out the door… all left but Shining who stayed watching his brother-in-law. Flash was putting his son to bed he was wearing a smile but in reality he felt like crying.

"Oh Golden… if only your mother could see you right now… but she's busy." he said talking to his son who only giggled and smiled.

"Hehe… oh thank Celestia that you're like this i don't think nor me or your mother would want it any other way… if only she would come back." he said but a tear ran down his face. the baby looked at his father who was about to cry so he reached out for a hug. Flash smiled and gave his boy a hug. He sung his lullaby helping the baby sleep peacefully.

_"Lots of stars up above our heads. the sun has finally set. the moon shines with the stars in the sky. in life there will be nights. when the moon feels quiet and the sun quite busy. but we will pass the tests and we will fly above the rest. even though you feel lonely. we are here by your side. helping you grow. even though. you feel… alone." he sung. It surprised im that the child fell asleep… normally it was Twilight who helped him sleep. So the two Princesses worked together making the sun set and the moon rise... Because they all knew that they would need harmony to fight this dilemma._


	5. Chapter 4

_**it was soooo hard to be able to do this with-out anything in the way... y'all can trust me when i say that i've litteraly not done half of my chores 'cause of all of this... thank Celestia that this got in the way... i hate doing work that isn't to do with computors or writing... or [strangly] english... oh well.. please comment and revew.**_

* * *

><p>chapter 4:<p>

The sun was gleaming into the transparent ice castle. Twilight had woken up in her king sized bed, she let out a yawn and got up.

"Oh how nice it is to wake up without any problems or nothing to worry about." she said to herself. Using her magic she made a new dress thinking of the design carefully and creating it so it didn't look too much like a royals dress. As she strolled out of her bedroom, a smile appeared on her face when she saw Snowstar just coming out of her bedroom, "morning Snowstar, did you sleep well?"

"Uhh, morning mom, yes i did sleep well… and you?" The filly asked.

"Lovely. So shall we go get some breakfast?" asked Twilight. The young filly nodded and they both went to get some breakfast.

In Canterlot Flash had just come from seeing Shining. Since Twilight had gone he was now in charge of taking care of Goldenheart. The young prince woke up, but not with a giggle, but a little grumpy. When we saw his father, a small, appeared on the childs face, it wasn't a bit one but it was bit enough to make flash smile. He let out a sigh. He heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." he shouted.

"Oh morning Flash, how are you doing?" asked Celestia putting her head through the door.

"Oh umm morning princess, i am doing just fine, and how are you doing?" he replied.

"Hmm… i'm alright… Flash are you sure that you are alright? You don't seem alright." said Celestia

"Uhh… no not really, i'm just wondering if Twilight is ever coming back." he replied looking at his son who what starting to fall asleep again.

"I'm sure we can find her… we just need to pin-point her location." Celestia said assuringly. Flash gave a giggle and showed a board with some pins stuck to it.

"I think i went a step a-head of everypony." he said with a giggle.

"Since when are you so determined to do this type of thing?" the Princess asked not even bothering to hide her surprised face.

"Hmm, lets see, since Twilight ran yesterday." he replied. The two giggled and then started to locate all the possibilities as to where Twilight could have ended up. By the time they had both done that it was almost lunch time.

In Twilights' castle Twilight was teaching Snowstar how to control her magic. For Twilight it was a little more easier than it use to be, but For snowstar… well lets say she was trying her best not to blow up the entire castle.

"Sweetie careful… or you are going to get yourself hurt!" Warned Twilight

"I'm going to be fine mom… I just have to…" Said Snowstar, but just as she thought that everything was under control…*BANG!*

"A little too much magic i think…" Twilight said with a giggle. Then the two started to laugh so much that they ended on the floor just laughing.

"Oh if only Flash was here…" Said Twilight.

"Who's Flash?" Asked Snowstar giggling.

"Oh stop it… He's my husband… or your father." Replied Twilight.

"I thought you said that i was made with magic… I'm confused." Said Snowstar.

"Yes you were… But i am married to him… so that makes him your father." explained Twilight.

"OOH, i guess that explains a lot i guess… so when is he going to visit?" asked Snowstar.

"Umm… i don't think is ever is… i ran away because of my powers… The only reason that i'm not running from you is that you don't get hurt if i hurt you." Explained Twilight.

"Aww… such a shame… i really wanted to know him… Oh well… let carry on with this explosive lesson." Said Snowstar getting up. Twilight only giggled and got up.

In canterlot Flash and Celestia were showing the pinpoint that they think where Twilight was. It amazed them how quick it took them to pinpoint Twilight.

"Ok… so by now she would be… here, and there is where we should look." ended Flash.

"So… is that where Twilight is?" asked Pinkie

"Yes pinkie… it is where we think she is." Celestia replied.

"We should see tomorrow… for now i think we should go to bed, it's late." Stated Luna. Everypony agreed to that and went to their rooms. Once the sun came down and the moon came down Celestia went to her room, while Luna went on her night patrolling. While doing so she decided to enter a certain purple ponys' dream. It was dark in her dream, Luna found Twilight wondering around her own mind.

"Twilight?" said Luna

"Uh… aunt Luna, umm what are you doing here?" asked Twilight backing away from her aunt already fearing the worst.

"I'm here to ask you to come home." replied Luna. Suddenly the darkness turned into Twilights' room in canterlot.

"No… that isn't my home anymore." Twilight said firmly.

"Then where are you?" asked Luna. Suddenly the canterlot scene turned into the indoors of Twilights' new ice castle.

"In a castle far from all of you, and i think you should keep that distance, it's not safe with me around." she replied with a firm voice. Princess Luna gave a sigh of defeat and gave an exit to the dream. ' I know just how to spot her.' Luna thought… 'But now i think that i should give this news to my sister.'

Celestia could not sleep that night… It was to hard as a mother she hated the fact that she knew that Twilight could be hurt and possibly cold and as a mother she could not stand that. She concluded to get up and have a walk around the castle. It was late at night so it was more peaceful then hectic. as she did so she walked past Flashs' door. She heard singing which made her smile, she had heard that song… yes it was the one that she ung to Twilight before she was put in the adoption center.

"Calm now my child,

it's time for bed,

it may seem like a mile,

But it's not far away,

the sun has now set,

and the stars are now shining,

and destiny awaits,

for you to arrive,

my little star of the day,

my filly,

i just hope,

i just prey,

you will be okay,

i know it's not easy,

but we are by your side,

even if the darkness takes over,

everything will be fine." he Sung, Flash sung it so well that the young little colt fell asleep. Soon after the father fell asleep as well. Celestia could only giggle seeing Flash working so hard trying to find Twilight and taking care of his son at the same time. Suddenly Princess Luna came swooping in giving Celestia a fright.

"Sister, what is the matter? You gave me a fright!" she said in sock.

"Forgive me but i believe i think i know why Twilight has not yet come back." Replied Luna panting a little bit.

"Really why?" asked Celestia

"She made her own castle… using her powers." she replied.

"I just wish she told us earlier… then we could have resolved this problem." stated Celestia.

"I know sister… but we will find her… tomorrow we will go out with our army and with Flash and the others… but for tonight… let us have some rest." said luna. The two sisters agreed and both went to their bedrooms. Little did they know what was about to happen the next day, Twilight had no idea what was about to happen if she was about to say it to herself honestly… Or did she know?

* * *

><p><em><strong>suspenstion... i hope at leat.<strong>_


	6. Chapter 5

_**Chapter 5…**_

The soldiers, the elements of harmony and the royals were climbing up a mountain, unaware of what they would find. Each of the ponies were very curious as to where, when and how they would find Twilight, but none of them knew what Twilight was capable of… not even Flash who had kept this secret of hers when he first found out about it. The ponies were surprised, because, although they were on top of a mountain… they weren't as cold as they thought they would be. It was just strange… too strange. The ponies had been wandering up the mountain for a good morning… literally. They had only stopped three times only to rest and to eat. Something didn't feel right… to Celestia, to Luna, to Cadence or to any unicorn or alicorn. They felt a strong magical presence.

"Is it just me or is something not right?" asked Cadence looking in all directions

"I think something in not right… at all." replied Luna doing the exact same thing as Cadence, "It's coming from up a-head… let's go and see.". The ponies all agreed but they didn't expect to see what they saw. In-front of all of the ponies was a big, shiny, clear ice castle bigger than the castle in canterlot… and just a little bigger than the crystal castle.

"Well… we now know that she has a castle of her own." Said Cadence in amazement, looking up at the castle in awe.

"This has no words…" Said Rarity going round in circles. With that the ponies all went in-side the ice castle… slowly trying not to slip… the thing was that they didn't have to be like that, surprisingly it wasn't cold, it wasn't slipy, it was… perfect.

"Umm… hello?" said a sudden voice. The ponies turned to see none other than Twilight, she was wearing a lovely snow blue dress, where sparkles has been added. The detail was the thing that was the best, every single one was made by something that looked like snow. Every curl was perfect and they were surprised that she had gotten it in the first place.

"Twilight!" shouted the elements of harmony all in unison, each with a gleaming smile on their faces.

"Oh uhh… hey?" she replied not so sure if it was a good idea that her family coming there was such a good idea.

"Oh thank your father you're safe, sweetie why don't you come home now, soon it will be time for the moon to shine and i want you home with us we've missed you so much." said Celestia with relief in her voice.

"umm… i… i… i'm not so sure that i will be able to go back." she replied looking down at her hooves that had nice sparkly light blue slippers on.

"Why not dear?" asked Rarity

"I'm actually fine here… at least i know you lot won't have to deal with a danger like me." she replied, looking back up once more only to find that she lowered her head again.

"But Twily, we need you back home, we really, really need you back." shining said worried.

"Yeah! We also need you for being one of the princess, defeating bad ponies, and doing that really cool thing with the spell and the rainbow and…" she listed only to be cut off by Cadence.

"And we really, really miss you… i want to see my sister-in-law back in canterlot, and Equestria also needs the element of magic." Cadence reasoned.

"And there are ponies who need you." Said Flash taking a step forwards. Twilight walked down the ice steps to the floor where he others were.

"Flash is that really you? What are you doing up here?" she questioned.

"I should ask you the same thing really… but i think Golden here wanted to know where you've been." he replied, giving Golden to his mother. Twilight took a step closer to see her son, he was sleeping peacefully, in his travel crib. Twilight gave a sigh.

"I wish i could be there… but i'm just too dangerous." She said starting to cry. Just then a small pegasus filly appeared on the steps.

"Hey mom… what's going…" she started to say until she saw some very unfamiliar ponies.

"Mom?" they all said in unison. The ponies looked at the child. Who is this child? Where did she come from? Why was she calling Twilight mom? Just then Twilight looked up to see her daughter there.

"Sweetie go to your room… it's not a good time now." Twilight said taking a glance to the ponies who stood there looking confused.

"Mom? Twilight who is this?" asked Flashsentuary taking a step forwards.

"The better question is… who are you?" asked the filly standing tall.

"I'm Twilights' husband.. or we are married if that helps you understand." he explained, " Now who are you?"

"I'm Snowstar, her daughter." said the filly holding her head high.

"Twilight… please say this is a joke." he asked sternly.

"N...no, she is my daughter." she replied shyly.

"Daughter of who?!" he asked starting to get angry.

"No pony… she was made from magic… my magic making her my daughter." she replied wanting to cry. Flash, before he started to talk, let out one big and deep sigh.

"So… if you're both married… then you must be my… dad?" she said a little shocked.

"I guess it does." said Celestia speaking up.

"Sorry… but who are you may i ask?" asked Snowstar.

"I'm your grandmother, Celestia, and this is your second aunt Luna, you unkle Shining Armour, your aunt Cadence… and your little brother Golden Heart." she replied

"Wow… i've got one big family… But mom why are you crying… you know i hate it when you cry." she moaned not being able to see her mom even sniffing.

"It's… nothing… just go up to your room, i will be up there in a minute." Twilight asked.

"No way… i want to get to know my daughter." Flash stated.

"Don't start on this Flash.. just walk away while you can." Twilight warned.

"I want to see my daughter." he demanded.

"I can't leave the mountains dad." Said Snowstar.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Well… it's sort of a story i don't get… mom can you explain… i still want to try to get that spell right…" she asked.

"Sure sweetie." she replied. The young filly nodded and went off… or flew off.

"So why can't i take my daughter to see her home?" he demanded.

"Because… i used magic yes? yes… but i used magic from the heart of my ice powers…" she started.

"And?" asked Flash starting to show a little anger in his voice.

"And… she needs the cold to stay alive… this is the temperature she must stay at" Twilight replied. Just then a snow pony walked into the room.

"Uhhh… Twilight who are these ponies? Oh, oh are they new friends? We haven't had visitors yet." He said eagerly.

"Umm.. Olaf, i think Snowstar needs help with her magic… i will go tell you both everything later but let me deal with… this." she asked.

"Well… alright… but only because that filly needs practice." he replied walking away.

"Akward…" Pinkie said all of a sudden.

"Right… well, i've got to get those two in bed and i'm sure you lot don't want to… to stick around with a danger like me… so i would be going if i were you." Twilight spoke up.

"But Twilight… you don't expect us to go back without you, why aren't you coming with us?" asked Rarity taking a step towards the alicorn. But doing so Twilight took a step back.

"I'm not going back to canterlot." she replied with a determinate voice.

"But Twi.. the ponies in ponyville are needin' ya!"

"I'm sorry… but i'm just going to make everything worse… so you lot just better go." she replied with a sad look on her face.

"But Twilight." said Flash wanting to go and comfort Twilight.

"Leave… JUST LEAVE!" she shouted. The ponies were takes aback with the sudden changes in Twilight voice.

"Hey mom? What's up with all of the shouting?" asked Snowstar.

"Nothing sweetie… just go to your room." Twilight said.

"Uhh… mom… something isn't right." Said Snowstar starting to panic slightly.

"Come now sweetie… who would possibly be up here at this time… apart from them." Twilight asked. Just then a evil laugh came out of nowhere.

"Sombra" Said Twilight and Snowstar in unison. Sombra then materialised in front of them. The two mares and the others got into a defending position.

"I never thought that you'd be back after our little fight." Started Twilight.

"But of course i'm back… don't you think that i deserve one more chance after all… isn't that part of friendship and harmony?" he asked in a mocking tone.

"Leave our castle Sombra!" Shouted Snowstar.

"My, my… isn't it mommys little girl Snowstar? I'm still wondering how Twilight gave you powers… but not to a pony who deserves them." she asked making Snowstar feel uncomfortable.

"Get out on my castle sombra… NOW!" Twilight shouted. Sombra attempted to attack but he just got hit by an ice attack from a totally different direction from where he was facing. Twilight then teleported next to her daughter with a smirk on their faces.

"That was for calling me mommys little girl." Stated Snowstar. The two mares giggled and gave eachother a hoof bump. Sombra got up and glared at the two who were laughing, and attempted to give them payback but like alway Twilight was aware and just sent out an ice blast making a bit on an explosion.

"Ok ponies leave me and sombra alone… i'll call you when he loses to a girl." Twilight said with a smile on her face.

"And what makes you think that?" asked sombra with a smirk on his face.

"Trust me… you don't want t come unprepared when you face my mother." replied Snowstar.

"Ok then… you all go up to Snowstars room, and i'll be sure to return." Twilight said, "You too Snow."

"Aww… no fair." Snowstar moaned. Twilight gave a glare to the filly.

"Fine… lets go we don't want to get in moms way."

"Oh no i'm not leaving Twilight no more… i'm staying right here." protested Flash, but Twilight only teleported the ponies into Snowstars room.

"Oh mom… what has gotten into your head?" Sighed Snowstar.

**With Twilight and Sombras' fight.**

Twilight was only defending herself, she had already had worked up a plan to save her breath and only attack when she thinks thik Sombra is weak enough. At this point Twilight had Sombra surrounded with ice… literally. Just as Sombra showed enough weakness Twilight gave an attack putting him to the ground.

"Well princess… you have improved since our little get together. I really need a pony like you to help me when i start to rule over Equestria and beyond." He started.

"Only in your dreams… and you dare think those thing Sombra… I'm already married." Replied Twilight with disgust.

"It's always a worth trying…" He muttered trying to get up but only succeeded in failing.

"Stay down." Twilight ordered giving him the dirtiest glare ever. Twilight then gave him one more strike before he fainted, "Ppphhhtt… boys… i have no idea why i even try.". Twilight then teleported Sombra to were his 'secret' hideout is, and opening the door to Snowstars' bedroom. The other ponies then raced down the steps, though nopony was more eager than Snowstar to see her mother. They had all , but Snowstar who wore a smile, given a surprised face. There Twilight was with a smile, no scratches, no marks, no nothing… it was as if nothing ever happened. Snowstar, wearing a huge smile, sored down to her mother and gave her a huge hug.

"Who knew my mom was soooo AWESOME!" Exclaimed Snowstar

"Oh… i don't know how you did it Twilight! You faced him alone and you still won! How is that possible?" questioned Rainbow-Dash

"Let's just say that… i'm quite the fighter." She replied with a wink, " Now… it's getting late, and i love the time i spent with you but, you lot all must be getting back to canterlot."

"But Twilight… we really need you now." Said Pinkie Pie with her hair deflating. Twilight started to tear up.

"Oh mom… please… please don't… please don't cry… you know i hate it when you cry." Said Snowstar, trying to comfort her mother

**But she just couldn't hold it in… but i just wish that i made the right decision first...**

* * *

><p><strong>wow it felt like it took me forever... i hope you lot liked it.<strong>


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

It was early, but Celestia didn't care. The day before, her daughter, Twilight had not wanted to come home. What had she done wrong? Was it Twilights' mind or heart speaking? Why didn't she want to come home? Why? So many questions romed in Celestias head. She didn't like the fact that **her** daughter wasn't with her. she hated the fact that **she** as a mother couldn't do anything about it, Twilight was grown up, she was married, she had her own filly and a filly made from magic, she was practically a mare now… a fully grown mare. Celestia was cut out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her door.

"Come in." she said with a bit of a depressed voice.

"Sister… are you alright? You seem depressed… is it about what happened yesterday?" asked Luna. Celestia then nodded and Luna let out a small sigh, "we can't do anything… she put Flash to sleep and then teleported **all** of us to Snowstars room."

"Yes i know… but that doesn't change the fact that she's still my daughter, a princess and she's married." Celestia pointed shook her head and left the room before saying 'goodbye sister'. Celestia knew that her sister was right though… but that didn't change anything… she really wanted to see her daughter again but Twilight was too scared to come out of her own and new castle. Even if it was just for the day Twilight would probably still say no. It was very irritating for her but Celestia would just have to get use to it… forever maybe.

In Twilights' castle up high in the mountain, Twilight way playing hide-and-seek with Snowstar. The young filly, although she didn't know she full family, she was happy. She had all of the family she needed right here. She had Olaf, She had her mother, she had one big and huge castle, she has everything she could ask for. But she did start to miss her newest known family members, and the father she supposeingly had. It was strange to know she had a father… or stepfather in her case.

"Gotcha!" Said a voice all of a sudden, it was Twilight. The two started to giggle, and that giggle went to a laugh.

"I don't think i'm ever going to get bored of this." Said Snowstar, once the two had calmed down.

"Me nethire… it's nice to be able to have fun even if you're not in the place you use to live in." added Twilight.

"Mom? Do you think you're ever going to see dad again?" asked Snowstar.

"Uhh… i… i… i don't think so sweetie." replied Twilight with a sad face.

"Oh… i really miss him… i don't even know him properly." said Snowstar with an unhappy face. Twilight could only sigh at that.

"I really want to see him too but… i just don't want him to be around a danger like me. Honestly i hate not being with him either… i only do this to protect him… and the others." she replied with a gentle voice.

"But i really want to get to know my dad… i've only just met him…" Replied Snowstar. Twilight gave a small smile and a sigh.

"I know… but for now… let's just get packing." said Twilight getting up.

"Packing? why?" asked Snowstar with a very confused expression.

"We're going to visit daddy." Replied Twilight with a smile. Snowstar had a very big smile appear on her face, as she raced to her mother and she then gave a hug. 'I just hope everything goes okay' thought Twilight.

In canterlot Celestia was signing a few papers, when the doors opened revealing a purple alicorn who seemed to be with a young pegasus filly.

"Twilight?" Celestia muttered in disbelief.

"Hello mom." Twilight said calmly, "we came to visit for the day… is that alright?"

"It's actually you.." she said in disbelief.

"Umm… grandma? are you alright?" asked a little squeaky voice. that voice was soon found to be Snowstars.

"Umm… right yes… I'll go and get another room for Snowstar… go and se Flash he's in your room Twilight." Celestia indicated. The two then giggled and did as told. While on their way to Twilights' old room, Snowstar asked lots of questions... lots of them.

"Wow this is where you use to live mom? It's a huge place." Started Snowstar. Twilight could only giggle at the face that her daughter was doing.

"Yes i did… It is a royal castle… so honestly i don't think that it's any different from the rest of the castles." she replied

"I guess… but wow… mom it's sort of getting a little too warm." she moaned. In order for Snowstar to go anywhere she has to have a little snow cloud above her little head.

"Hmm… why don't we turn this into a flower?" asked Twilight transforming the snow cloud into a flower within instead of a cloud there was a lovely pure white flower on Snowstars head, "there… now you can leave the castle without a problem… but you must NOT take the flower off. ok?" Happily Snowstar nodded her head, satisfied with what her mother had done. They had both arrived at Twilights' room, and Flash was putting away Goldenhearts' toys.

"Hello? Is it just me or doesn't anypony miss us?" Twilight suddenly said, making Flash jump and look up in surprise.

"T...T...Twilight?!" Said Flash looking up, dropping the toys," please say this isn't a dream." He then noticed a young pegasus next to his wife smiling.

"Hi dad." She said smiling giving a wave to her 'father'.

"It's… not a dream… it's not a dream…. oh thank Celestia it isn't." he said Running to the two, each embracing a hug, and then taking in a huge family hug… with Golden in it as well.

"We missed you." Twilight said, with a smile.

"I missed you too." Flash replied, separating them from their hug.

"So… what are we going to to then?" asked Snowstar with a smile.

"I don't know… hey how come you made it here? i thought you couldn't leave the mountain." he asked confused.

"Yes well… mom made a little snow cloud for me but then she got me a flower which does the same thing but i can't take it off though… but it's really nice anyways so i don't really want to take it off anyways." Explained Snowstar.

"alright then… do the other know that you're here? as in the girls in ponyville… they've been pretty down in the dumps since you went off." said Flash.

"Not yet… but i would love to go back to ponyville… I'm sure that Snowstar here is dying to do some exploring… aren't you?" asked Twilight looking at her daughter who was looking around in wonder.

"How do you know me so well?" replied Snowstar smiling at her mother. The threesome giggled and then Snowstar noticed a crib with some giggling come from it.

"Oh we have somepony for you to see." Twilight said out of nowhere.

"Really? Who?" asked Snowstar. Twilight showed the young filly the crib that she had been looking at since they'd been there. In the crib was a young baby alicorn looking exactly like her father but he had eyes like her mother. The young baby looked like he was one years old and he was fast asleep.

"Snowstar… this is your younger brother… Goldenheart." Twilight explained.

"Wow… i've got a little brother." Said Snowstar in disbelief. The parents giggled as they saw the look on saw the look on their daughters face. The pegasus didn't really notice but she was literally staring at her so called brother. Then Cadence walked past at first looking all gloomy but she lightened up when she saw her sister-in-law.

"T...Twilight?" She said in disbelief.

"Cadence… hi." Replied Twilight with a smile. Cadence ran up to her sister a gave her one big hug.

"Cadence… i gotta… breath." Twilight started to say. Cadence blushed and pulled away from their hug.

"Oh my gosh.. we have to tell shining! and the girls, and luna! Oh they are all just going to freak out!" cadence said all of a sudden.

"Mom… how many ponies are like this when somepony goes then comes back?" asked Snowstar

"Lot's sweetie… Oh Cadence this is Snowstar, the filly whom i'm sure you've already met." Twilight said introducing Snowstar, who was happily smiling.

"Oh yes… you're our newest family member… Hi i'm Cadence… or your aunt." Introduced Cadence.

"Hi… aunt Cadence." said Snowstar weirly, "Ok.. so where is this ponyville you speak of mom?" Twilight gave a giggle and rolled her eyes.

"Oh you… first let's go see the rest of the family then we can go to ponyville… some of our family is there." Twilight replied…

* * *

><p><strong>I just wish we knew what was due to happen… but the attack was just too quick… it was just too quick.<strong>

* * *

><p>oosh... i had no idea how much i LOVED to write... remember to revew... please..<p> 


	8. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Twilight, Flashsentuary, Snowstar and little Goldenheart were now trotting around ponyville trying not to be seen by any of the girls. Half of the ponies were staring at the new filly that was with the princess, the rest simply just smiled and carried on with their day. But like expected they ran into one of the girls… or into rain. Rainbow-Dash was wearing a frown on her face and at the same time she was sighing. Twilight chuckled and shouted making the rainbow maned pony jump in both surprise and joy.

"Hey Rainbow! I thought that the sky was meant to be clear!" Twilight teased. The pony dashed down to the alicorn quicker than you could say 'party time!'

"Oh my gosh oh my gosh OH MY GOSH! Twilight you're back! i thought i would never see you again." Said Rainbow giving one of the longest hugs she's ever given.

"Rainbow… i would never leave forever… well at least without visiting my best friends… but keep it down… i'm hoping to get the others by surprise." Said Twilight departing from their loooong hug.

"Oh just try to leave forever… i promise i won't let you… EVER." Said Rainbow with a sly smile. The two then started a fit of giggles and smiles. When they had both stopped Rainbow noticed the same filly standing with Flash chatting. The filly looked a little bit like her mother. She had her mothers hair and mane style and personality, her mane and tale colour was like her fathers, a nice flash blue, her eyes seemed to be like her fathers blue but her coat looked a pearly white like Celestias' coat, and she was wearing a flower on her head… oh and she had wings, just, like most of her family.

"Oh Snowstar come here sweetie… lets come and see one of aunts." Said Twilight in a cheery voice. Snowstar nodded and casually made her way to her mother and Rainbow-Dash.

"Umm… hi you must be Rainbow-Dash? I'm Snowstar as you already know." She introduced.

"Hi Snowstar… so what ya up to?" asked Rainbow.

"Not much really… but mom when can we go visit the others… this is getting sooo boring." Moaned Snowstar.

"We should be going anyways… honestly i thought i would never hear you moan like that." Twilight said rolling her eyes. so they all went to see the others. Right after they had seen all of the ponies and handled Pinkie pie and her party plans. They all went back to **c**anterlot and they all got a startle when Shining tackled Twilight with a hug.

"Oky shining you can get off me now." Said Twilight trying to get out of her brothers grasp. Eventually she did and was able to have her own space.

"Why in our mothers name did you leave? Do have any idea how much we all missed you?" Said Shining.

"I'm sorry… but i guess we're only here so Snowstar could stay and visit for about two days… we're only better off in our ice castle. It's for the best" replied Twilight

"Oh no. You're not leaving… you are staying right here where i know i can keep an eye on you." Said Flash.

"We can't stay here even if we wanted to." Twilight argued.

"Oh really? Or are you just doing this so you can just leave this place." Said Flash in an angry tone.

"Dad… Moms' right we couldn't stay here even if we wanted to. If we stayed here there would be a big chance that i would… not last long." said Snowstar.

"What makes you say that Sweetie?" asked Cadence.

"Well… Mom do you think you can handle this? It's getting sort of creepy."

"Sure. Snowstar was made by magic, but ice magic from its core. So she needs the cold to survive. I may have found a way to keep her temperature using a spell and enchanting an object… But it's only temporary. I've been trying to find a spell that will last forever but so far no luck… thats the one of the reasons and the most important reason that we can't stay here." Explained Twilight.

"We had no idea Twilight." Said Cadence.

"It's fine… but i just want all of you to understand that i don't do things without reason." after that a silence started and the first one to break it was Twilight, " well… we should get going to bed… we only have one day left until the spell starts to wear off."

"I guess… we should be going anyways… bye" Said Cadence. So all of the ponies went their separate ways. From then on they all went to their own bedrooms. Twilight and Flash went to their own room along with Goldenheart and Snowstar went to her own room, which was decorated in the best way possible. Once Twilight had given her goodnight hug and kiss to Snowstar, she wandered back to her room, where Flash was waiting for her. She smiled and walked over to him.

"You're not going to give up until i stay here… are you?" She asked sitting down next to him.

"I don't think so no… How come you can't just make a spell making the flower permanent?" He asked and replied.

"It's not that simple… it takes lots of time and effort, and even if i don't succeed with it i want you to know that i love you and golden more than anything in the world… you the girls, mom, aunt, my brother and cadence… all of you" She classified.

"But i can't take not seeing you everyday… i went insane when you weren't here, literally." He said. Twilight sighed and gave Flash a hug.

"Trust me when i say that… i will stop at nothing until i'm right here with you." Twilight said. Doing so the two got closer and closer until they shared a kiss. Once they had both departed they went to bed and tried to sleep knowing that they might not be together. But a certain sun god was making sure that they all would stay together and a certain evil unicorn king wanted the opposite.

Snowstar was lying in her room staring up at the ceiling. It was hard for the young pegasus to sleep knowing that soon they would have to leave this nice place. Though she didn't want to leave… she wanted to stay… nothing more but she needed to be up that mountain if she wanted to a while of total boredom she heard a knock on the window. It was none other than her aunt princess Luna. With a smile she opened the window letting in the princess of the night/ aunt.

"aunt Luna… hello." She said with a smile.

"Hello Snowstar. How are you doing in this fine night." asked Luna folding her wings back.

"I can't sleep… Mom says that tomorrow when the spell starts to fade off we have to go back home." Replied Snowstar looking down onto the floor.

"so you don't want to leave? am i right?" asked Luna with a faint smile. Snowstar nodded. Luna chuckled and raped her wing around Snowstar bringing her in closer, " I know how you feel, not wanting to leave a place that you now call home."

"How? It wasn't you who was gifted with the powers that i have."

"What powers?" asked Luna confused. Snowstar smiled and gathered a little magic of her own. Making a small blue ball of light she sent it out into the air and instead of magic flares coming down… came snowflakes. Luna was amazed with what her eyes were seeing. She couldn't believe it, a pegasus being able to do magic. It seemed… impossible. But how was it if she has just seen it with her own eyes?

"See? Look no snowflake is the same, just like the stars in the sky, none of them. If you look closely you will see that each one has a pattern of it's own." Said Snowstar.

"How come your mother didn't tell us that?" asked Luna a bit disappointed with Twilight.

"Well… It's just that i'm still not secure with my magic and being a pegasus… it's not that simple." Replied Snowstar.

"That was amazing. How was that not so secure? How many other thing can you do?" asked Luna. Snowstar chuckled and started to think of other thing that she would be able to do. She then, slowly but steadily started to make a small crown, slowly but eventually she had made a crown with the moon and stars using ice, and magic.

"Here you go aunt, i made it just for you." Said Snowstar giving the present to her aunt who was shocked at when she just saw.

"That looks beautiful, how did you learn to do that?" asked Luna still shocked in amazement.

"My mom taught me how to do that, she does really cool things… mind you she made our castle." replied Snowstar, " She said that these things take time to learn and make properly."

"Yes your mother is very talented when it comes to magic… it doesn't surprise me if she can do that sort of things. And how come you still don't have your cutie mark? Honestly i think that you should have it by now with the things you can do." said Luna bringing in Snowstar for a little hug.

"I don't know… I just hope that i'll get there soon. But i'm not really fond of showing off a lot. I just like doing these things only just for fun or just to do something nice for somepony or a demonstrating." Replied Snowstar looking up at the night sky from her window. Luna smiled when she saw this. She knew that Snowstar was a very special filly and she knew that there would be some very selfish ponies probably wanting to keep Snowstar for themselves. There was no doubt for that, and she could see that Snowstar was trusting her mother very much to keep her safe, she could see that no matter what Snowstar would be strong and aware of what is happening around her and make the right decisions all the way through life. She suddenly saw Snowstar asleep next to her. Smiling at the young filly, she put Snowstar to bed making sure she was tucked in very well.

* * *

><p><strong>It would be only a matter of time until it happened… but now we can't really change the past now… if we could we would have been more aware of what would happen the next day… or would we?<strong>

* * *

><p>ooosh... i swear that it felt like ages since i've updated this story... oh if my friend out there is reading this then... DON'T TELL NOBODY 'BOUT THIS...kk?<p>

thank you bff... hope you enjoyed and don't forget to revew


	9. Chapter 8

Chapter 8…

It wa an early morning that day, Luna had just made the moon set and helped the sun rise. She still had the crown that Snowstar had made her. Luna had arrived at her bedroom and started to prepare herself for her own bedtime, when she heard a knock on the door. ' Who is it at this time?' she thought to herself.

"Come on in." She said starting to brush her mane. In came in little Snowstar with a smile on her face, " Snowstar? Hello what are you doing here? are you lost dear?"

"Umm no aunt… actually i wanted to see you…" She replied with a little of a shy voice. a smile appeared on Lunas' face. She gestured the filly forwards indicating for Snowstar to come sit next to her. Snowstar did so and snuggled in next to her aunt.

"What's wrong Snowstar… you can tell me if you want to." Started Luna knowing that something wasn't right.

"Well… mom wants me to spend the day with grandma… she says that her and dad have to talk but if i'm honest… i don't really like meeting new ponies a lot…" Said Snowstar.

"Why don't you want to see Celestia? Why my older sister won't even hurt a fly if i'm honest… sure she has defeated evil but only to protect ponies." Said Luna

"But thats not the point… what if she doesn't like me? I know she's a reasonable pony but… i don't know… i just feel like something bad is going to happen today… like something isn't right." Said Snowstar. Luna could only smile at this.

"Trust me; my sister knows most of the time when something isn't right… the only thing she can't predict is when there's going to be an attack." Luna assured. Snowstar smiled and nodded.

"So i should go then… today is my last day after all… bye aunt Luna." Dismissed Snowstar. Once Snowstar was gone Luna went to her bed. Getting ready for bed… for her at least.

In the throne room Celestia had just dismissed everything she has on her timetable for the day so she could spend it with Snowstar. The young filly was a mystery to her. She wondered what type of personality she had. judging by what she already knew the young child looked shy… not fluttershy shy but more like… social but not too much. She also wondered why she was a pegasus. Clearly Twilight was hiding something about the young one but not something about powers… something more royal like. Just then the doors opened and in came Snowstar with one big smile on her face which made Celestia smile.

"Snowstar. You're here." Said Celestia

"Of course i am. I don't think that i would miss a chance to see my grandma." She said walking up to her. Celestia chuckled and walked down to her 'granddaughter'.

"So what are we going to do for the day? I heard you like flowers and gardens." asked Celestia as they both walked around the castle. The filly nodded and gave a smile. Celestia then led them both to canterlot gardens. it had changed from last time. Now it had new flowers in it with a bird fountain.

"Wow… who knew moms' old castle would look so nice. at home our castle is made from ice crystals so that's why it doesn't slip. We also tend to find rainbows here and there because of the sunlight shining through the glass or crystal." Said Snowstar.

"Yes… your mother is quite the surprising mare… I just don't think she trusts us with these things and i don't know why. Most of the time i guess she's just being secretive about a few things." Said Celestia.

' If i tell her… maybe she'll just accept the fact that i have powers?' thought Snowstar.

"Something in your mind Snowstar? You don't really seem to be in this world." Said Celestia. This made Snowstar snap out of her thoughts.

"Huh yeah… sorry i just can't help but think that we're being watched." She said.

"Watched? How? By who?" asked Celestia. But Snowstar didn't hear. She was too busy looking around trying to find the pony who was 'watching them'.

"Uh oh…" She said Silently.

"Snowstar what is it… you're sort of scaring me." Said Celestia.

"Sombra…"She whispered.

"What?" Said Celestia confused but full of fright. as she said so Snowstar then shot out a beam on icy magic which frightened Celestia. Then as if on cue Twilight ran into the gardens.

"I heard a blast what's going…" She started to saw when she saw Snowstar frightened and her mother in shock.

"Mom?" Said Snowstar in a very frightened tone. The young filly ran to her mother feeling like she was about to cry.

"Ok this is getting out of hoof… why in the name of Equestria did HE come?" Said Twilight calming down Snowstar who had started a stream of tears.

"W-we were j-just walking a-and then i heard noise *sniff* then he came up a-and i got so scared th-that i-i…" She said.

"Shhh… It's alright it's done and over with now. Calm down sweetie it's alright." She said trying to calm down her little filly. ' Why do these things always happen? He follows us day and night… it's like he's obsessed with me and Snowstar.' Thought Twilight.

"Snowstar… Do you want to go inside and wait for us there? I think me and your mother need to get rid of a certain pony." Said Celestia. The young filly nodded giving her mother one last hug she went inside the castle.

"I don't know what… that guy keeps thinking but he won't stop following us around. It's getting annoying…" Said Twilight with a sigh.

"I know how annoying stallions can be at times… But it's who they are… They are all the same." Celestia said.

"Ugh… tell me about it. Come on let's get this guy outta here." Said Twilight. Doing so they both were able to freeze him… or Twilight did for that matter. Hours later it was time for the two to leave. The spell was already fading and fast. The family could only cry. Luna was crying. The girls were crying. Cadence and Shining were crying each holding each other while Celestia and Flash were the ones who were crying the most.

"Twilight please don't leave… please." Begged Cadence while crying more than ever.

"I'm sorry but… i'm a danger to all of you… and Snowstar needs me more… you all can live without me." Said Twilight with a sympathetic and sad mixture of tone in her voice.

"We'll be back though… Won't we mom?" asked Snowstar hoping that they would come back to visit the others. Twilight smiled and nodded. They all knew that Twilight only wanted them safe and deep down she really wanted to stay with them. But they also knew that Twilight wasn't the type of pony who would change their mind so easily without a reason. Giving out their last goodbyes Twilight teleported both herself and Snowstar to their own nice and crystal clear ice castle. The two had just gotten there when Snowstar noticed her mother with an expression that meant she was about to cry which was completely understandable. Though this expression wasn't the normal one she normally gave. It was somehow… different. She just couldn't see how but something just… didn't feel right.

In Canterlot the ponies were now doing what they normally did but this time they were not really as happy as they once did it when Twilight was around. Even Pinkie wasn't really in the mood for parties… and she always wanted to throw parties. But nothing really seemed to give her a reason to celebrate. Everypony was in a downright bad mood considering that Twilight had left. They weren't the only ones who wished things were different. Twilight missed them more than ever. The same was for Snowstar she was in a not-so-cheery mood. Nopony could blame her. Nopony could blame nopony. It was a very quiet afternoon in the icy castle that was up high in the mountains. Twilight was in her own bedroom reading a book…[like usual…]. Twilight knew what was happening around her. She knew she was being watched. She knew by whom... and why… It was just a matter of time until she found out the right time for her to be able to pinpoint HIS evil plan. Until then she planned on making a fool out of him. Not hard if she was honest being around Rarity all the time you tend to learn how to act out. With her being the adiva. With that done the door began to open. Only to reveal a little pegasus there.

"Umm… hi mom. C-can i come in?" she asked shyly. Twilight smiled and nodded.

"What's wrong?" asked Twilight knowing something wasn't right.

"Umm… I… I." she began not really knowing what she should say.

"You miss daddy… right?" Filled in Twilight. The you filly nodded. Twilight sighed and put the book she was reading down. Snowstar the you filly snuggled into her mothers wing. Feeling like she was about to cry.

"I really want to see him again… and the others." Said Snowstar.

"I know… but you know that it's for the best… it's only to keep them safe and to keep you alive." Said Twilight. Trying to get the filly to understand why they are doing all of this again.

"But why can't he be magic resistant? I think he would love to come and stay here…" Said Snowstar looking down at the bed. Twilight smiled.

"Sweetie… in a way he is." Said Twilight wearing a smile. Saying this Snowstar only became confused.

"Huh? How is he mom?" asked Snowstar.

"Well… If i said That the one i marry and the ones in our bloodline are magic resistant to this magic… would you understand then?" She replied.

"Really? So… can i see him again? Please?" asked Snowstar. Twilight smiled at the fillys' eagerness to see her father.

"If he's willing to come and see us then… alright." Said Twilight. Saying this the young filly gave a big hug and strangely a confused look.

"So wait… are the others like that aswell? I mean Luna and grandma?" asked Snowstar.

'Oh please say yes… please please please say yes.' thought Snowstar in her head. Twilight nodded.

"Just out family… not the other elements of harmony… or spike… Just the ponies in our blood line… and daddy." Reminded Twilight. Snowstar nodded and went to her room and started to write a letter to her family. She was so eager to see them again. She was even more eager to see her little brother. She had grown so close to him it was only a matter of time until she could see him again. She eagerly sent the letter hoping to get her reply be seeing her family again.

In canterlot they were all hoping to see Twilight again. None of them felt like doing anything. They all did their things… but without pleasure. Celestia was in her throne room doing the things that the naturally did as a princess. Her face lit up with confusion when an owl this a white feathers came in with a scroll. Taking the piece of paper with curiosity she opened it up. Her face lit up when she started to read it.

In Twilights' icy castle Snowstar was in her room doing some drawing on some paper. She knew it was childish but she liked to draw. She hoped it would be her special talent. She was drained out of her thoughts when she heard her mothers voice and a few others.

"Snowstar we have visitors for the night." Shouted her mother from downstairs of their ice castle. She ran downstairs to see her family there. Each pony wearing a smile.

"Oh my gosh… you came… you actually came…" She said not believing what she was seeing.

"Of course they came… they're our family." Said a smile.

"Family stick together sweetie." Said Flash coming out of his hiding spot. With him came little Goldenheart wide awake and laughing due to his 'little' adventure. Snowstar literally ran to her father giving him the biggest hug that she ever gave to him.

"i missed you all so much." Said Snowstar beginning to cry. Twilight chuckled. So the day went by. Each of them having fun with the two hiding mares. Laughing playing and everything and anything else they could think of. The girls had come along as well… but they each kept a small distance from Twilight to be sure they didn't scare the princess off. But they all had an afternoon full of laughter. Even Luna had stayed up for a little before going to sleep… or falling asleep in the middle of a game. The day had come to an end. It was time for the moon and the stars to take the place of the sun up in the sky. First he sky went from a blue to a pink. Then from a pink to an orange. From an orange to a purple. Then from the purple it went to a deep night blue filled with twinkling stars. Everypony was in bed… well two ponies weren't in bed for sure. Twilight was in her room with Flash who had happily put Goldenheart to sleep. The young colt deserved to rest it had been a long day from them… for all of them. Twilight and Flash had just gotten in bed from their long day. Twilight for one just flopped her head on her pillow like she was dead. She didn't move… she just layed there only breathing or blinking. She stared at the ceiling for a few good minutes. She let out a sigh and turned to the door to see Flash there smiling at her.

"It's nice to see you for a change… It's felt like ages since i've seen you." He said after a pause of silence.

"I guess… I just don't know what to do at this moment." She said with a sigh at the end. Flash smiled.

"Come home… Twilight we need you there we've all missed you… and every empire needs a princess." He said with a smile.

"I'm not a princess… I'm just…" She started.

"Just?"

"Just… just a unicorn with wings… and a crown." She finished.

"I wouldn't say that… I would say… you're a princess a mother and a wife with a kind and gentle heart and you're incredibly smart and beautiful… yes that's it." He said with a smile hoping it will try to get Twilight to come home. Twilight did smile but then a sigh came out showing that it didn't work.

"I can't go home… we can visit but we can't stay… It's just how it's meant to be." She said knowing that Flash would ask 'But why?'

"But why won't you come back home? You know i hate it when you're not around me and we've all been missing you. None of us can even wear a smile on not even just for a day… and when one does appear it's forced on… Not even Pinkie can get one on our faces." He said and asked.

"Flash we can't go home… you must understand…" She said calmly only to be interrupted by Flash.

"Twilight i DO understand but YOU won't come home we really want you to come... I want you to be happy but next to your family with Snow by our side and is it the fact that we are always being attacked? 'Cause you know that-"

"IT'S BECAUSE SNOWSTAR HAS POWERS THAT SOMBRA IS TRYING TO GET! AND MINE!" She shouted silencing Flash.

"Snowstar has what? Sombra is doing what now?" He said after some time of silence. Twilight took deep breaths calming herself down. Once she had calmed down she started to speak.

"Snowstar was gifted with the power to be able to control snow and ice… just like me. But Snowstar has still got to master it all. So Sombra tries to take advantage of her and take her power away… then he will be powerful enough to take mine away…" She explained trying to keep calm.

"So it's been because of Sombra all along?" He asked still a little confused.

"Yes… I HAVE to keep Snowstar safe… or ponies will start to take advantage." She clarified.

"Yes but that doesn't mean that you have to keep away from you family you know…" He said with a sad tone in his voice looking down to his hooves. Twilight gave a sigh.

"Well… i do because he keeps on attacking… so if i do go back home and stay there… he'll eventually start attacking Canterlot and ponyville." She explained. Flash gave up with a sigh of defeat

"Okay… Let's just have some rest for now and enjoy our night." He said staying calm. Twilight realised what he was talking about and started to blush. But a shadow outside gave a smile and walked away…

**Oh sometimes i just regret not being aware of what he was planning...**


End file.
